Los Conejos Negros Duelo
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Historias autoconclusivas que complementan la trama principal de Los Conejos Negros. Porque en toda guerra, los soldados sienten, piensan, aman y padecen.
1. Abandonado

**Negación**

**_I. _****_Abandonado_**

Caminaba de un lado al otro con la mandíbula y los puños apretados mientras los ojos le escocían del esfuerzo por no llorar. Tenía que caminar, tenía que hacerlo porque de lo contrario no soportaría las ganas de salir corriendo a matarlo.

Sentía la mirada llena de angustia de Shôta en la espalda y eso le hacía sentir peor ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquella noticia no mató sus sentimientos por él? ¿Por qué no aniquiló en seco su cariño, su admiración, su respeto?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto que aquel al que llamaba hermano lo abandonara sin más?

Se detuvo y no pudo contenerlo más. Sintió como las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y eso le causaba más rabia. Porque Shôta tendría que verlo en ese estado tan lamentable.

— Kô— se acercó llamándole con voz gentil y sintió la calidez de su mano en su espalda—. Está bien. Déjalo salir.

— ¿Por qué me hizo esto? — Gimoteó entre la rabia y la confusión— ¿Por qué me abandonó también?

Recordó a su padre, recordó a su madre… recordó a su hermano, a todos los que lo abandonaron a su suerte. Pensó que Nowaki sería el único que no lo haría.

Sintió que era lo único que le quedaba a lo que podía llamar familia.

Shôta tomo su mano y lo guio hacia el sofá de la salita haciéndolo sentarse. Solo pudo llevarse las manos a la cara y seguir llorando.

Todo el tiempo sintió su mano subir y bajar por su espalda mientras lloraba. Y no podía creerlo. En su cabeza no cabía el hecho de que hubiese alguien más importante para Nowaki que ellos, alguien por quien decidiese abandonarlos así, sin explicarles nada, sin darles una razón.

—Pensé que para él nadie era más importante que nosotros— susurró finalmente—. Que tonto fui.

— No estoy de acuerdo— dijo Shôta en tono comprensivo, pero sin dejar de ser firme—. No eres un tonto al haber creído en él, Kô.

Hizo una pausa antes de agregar con tono visiblemente molesto.

Si él eligió abandonarte, definitivamente él es el tonto.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

— Gracias— le respondió con esa sonrisa cálida que hacía que Shôta se incomodara un poco porque no lograba entender cómo alguien podría abandonar algo tan hermoso sin darle una explicación.

— Yo no te voy a abandonar jamás, Kô— prometió enlazando su mano con la suya—. Lo que sea que decidas, a donde quiera que vayas… yo voy a estar allí… contigo.

Kô sintió miedo de lo que pudiese hacerle el Señor Usami a Shôta si él decidía acercarse a exigir explicaciones a Nowaki.

— Tendremos que matarlo— susurró un poco triste, pero determinado—. Nowaki es un traidor.


	2. Iracundo

**_Iracundo_**

Entro a su oficina como un huracán.

— Sal de aquí, Aikawa— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió ordenar. Lo conocía muy bien para saber que no podría evitar ese enfrentamiento por mucho más tiempo—. Cierra la puerta al salir.

La mujer obedeció y Kaoru solo lo observaba con los ojos inyectados de furia. Nunca lo había visto así.

— Me usaste— masculló con los dientes apretados—. ¡Me convenciste de armar un ejército para ti para matar a una pandilla que había matado a nuestros padres y era mentira!

Estrelló contra su escritorio un sobre amarillo. Akihiko no se inmutó.

— ¿Desde cuándo cuestionas lo que hago, Kaoru? — le preguntó.

— Desde que me mentiste— respondió sin bajarle la mirada y sin vacilar—. Tú los mataste…

— Hice lo que tenía que hacer para protegernos— replicó.

— ¿Para protegernos o protegerte? — apretó los puños sobre la mesa hasta que palidecieron sus nudillos.

— Tu padre no era precisamente el mejor ¿Olvidas que prácticamente te regaló?

— Eso no te daba derecho—Se acercó a su rostro con una mirada desafiante. Lo hiciste para vengarte…

— Sea cual sea el motivo no te incumbe.

— Te vas a arrepentir, Akihiko— volvió a gruñir.

— Ten mucho cuidado con tus amenazas, Kaoru— esta vez fue él quien le miró a los ojos sin vacilar—. No te convienen.

— No te tengo miedo.

— Tu no, pero quizás tu amigo sí— respondió con un dejo de arrogancia que pretendía mostrarle a Kaoru cuál era su lugar.

Deja que pase, por favor— ordenó con el dedo en el comunicador y segundos después Ryuichirô Isaka entró a la oficina. Akihiko notó como Kaoru empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

— ¿Akihiko para qué querías verme?—Preguntó Ryuichirô paseando su mirada del uno al otro.

Kaoru— Akihiko Usami se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia Ryuichirô—. Debo admitir que me molesta un poco que subestimes mi inteligencia ¿Acaso crees que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Kaoru lo miró incrédulo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó.

— Akihiko ¿Qué hago aquí? — insistió Ryuichirô comenzando a dejar ver su nerviosismo— ¿De qué va todo esto?

— Yo no tengo ningún problema en que ustedes dos se acuesten— continuó Akihiko sin dejar de mirar a Kaoru—, pero si me amenazas… tendré que golpearte donde más te duele.

Se detuvo junto a Ryuiichiro y sacó una pistola de su pantalón para apuntarle en la sien con ella. Ryuiichirô contuvo el aliento.

— No te atreverías— Kaoru volvió a desafiar a Akihiko sin desviarle la mirada, pero sentía como las manos le temblaban.

— ¿Crees que no? — Akihiko sonrió con malevolencia antes de remover el seguro

— Kaoru— susurró Ryuiichirô mientras lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Mate a mi propio padre según tú— dijo Akihiko sin un ápice de duda — ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?

Kaoru dudó. Estaba tan enojado por lo que ahora sabía, que sentía que si no dejaba en claro a Akihiko que no serviría como uno de sus lacayos jamás podría liberarse… o a Ryuiichiro.

— Tu lo pediste— se encogió un poco de hombros y haló el gatillo. El sonido del silenciador retumbó en los oídos de Kaoru mientras la bala solo rozaba los cabellos de Isaka antes de dar contra uno de los mullidos sofás de la oficina.

Kaoru sintió que el alma le bajaba a los pies cuando vio a Ryuichirô caer de rodillas pálido como un papel.

La próxima vez no fallaré—Akihiko le amenazó sin la sonrisa en la cara. Su mirada era oscura y sombría. Kaoru sintió como la piel de su espalda se erizaba hasta su nuca de puro miedo.

— Ryuichiro, vete— Kaoru le pidió en un hilo de voz para tratar de ocultar su turbación. El pobre hombre se levantó de la oficina como pudo y salió sin hacer más preguntas.

— Que te sirva de lección, Kaoru— Akihiko le dijo tomando asiento una vez Ryuichirô se fue—. No me amenaces.

Kaoru era incapaz de mediar palabra con él. Toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se concentraba en mantener el temblor de sus manos y sus labios a raya. Queria salir corriendo, ver a Ryuiichirô cuanto antes

Te ofrezco un pacto de caballeros— continúo Akihiko sosteniendo una pieza de ajedrez de cristal—: Tú dejas toda esto de tu padre atrás… y yo dejo a Ryuichirô vivo ¿Estamos?

Kaoru tardó en responder. Sentía la boca árida y la lengua pegada del paladar.

¿Estamos? — volvió a preguntar. Esta vez más alto.

— De acuerdo… Señor Usami—. Respondió en un tono frío e impasible. Casi robótico.

— Mucho mejor— Sonrió complacido—. Ahora por favor, retírate de mi oficina.

Kaoru le dio la espalda para irse.

— Eres igual que tu padre… y terminarás igual que él— le dijo en el mismo tono frío e indiferente antes de salir de la oficina.


	3. Todo el tiempo del mundo

III. Todo el tiempo del mundo

— Bienvenido, Hatori. Por favor toma asiento.

Entró con paso entre tímido y avergonzado, siempre era así. Admitir que necesitaba terapia había sido una cosa, ahora asistir a ellas y sentirse juez de sus propias equivocaciones era otra muy distinta.

Hatori había sido capaz de cosas atroces, pero también había decidido enmendarse durante su condena. Había mucho que recuperar al volver.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó el hombre en tono gentil, más amigable que otra cosa.

— Pues... sigo encerrado. Nada ha cambiado — respondió incómodo. Aún le causaba aprensión que le preguntaran sobre sí mismo.

— Bueno, cada día falta menos — dijo con una sonrisa el terapeuta — ¿Qué has hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos?

— Bueno — tomo aire y lo expulso en un suspiro lento y pesado —. Tuve una pesadilla.

El hombre se acomodó en su silla y esperó hasta que hablara.

Soñé que salía de aquí, que volvía a casa... pero no tenía a donde volver. Y nadie estaba esperándome. Fue... devastador — Comenzó a frotar sus manos entre sí con ansiedad —. Sé que suena como algo demasiado simple, y sin embargo... ni en mis peores días aquí me he sentido tan... solo.

Guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Aun le apenaba que lo vieran tan desesperado.

—Entiendo — respondió el hombre sin dejar de mirarlo, pero no había juicio en su mirada como el que sentía en otras personas... había... comprensión, empatía.

Una vez me dijiste que hiciste gran parte de las cosas que hiciste porque alguien a quien quieres estaba en peligro y sentiste que era la única opción ¿Cierto?

Hatori asintió.

¿Dudas que esa persona sienta lo mismo?

Hatori se quedó pensando... Recordó cuando llegó al hospital y Chiaki al verlo casi se muere de la impresión. Le pidió a Tsumori que no lo dejara verlo en ese estado, sin embargo, el insistió tanto en quedarse a su lado que durante horas estuvo en una silla de ruedas junto a su cama sosteniendo su mano solo para asegurarse que siguiera cálida.

— No — respondió en tono seguro —. Nunca lo he hecho. Solo que a veces siento que... no lo merezco.

— Eres muy duro contigo mismo — añadió su terapeuta —. Estas aquí porque te equivocaste, pero la vida, tus amigos, incluso la sociedad te ha dado una nueva oportunidad al estar aquí. No muchos la tienen.

Hatori bajo la mirada, no necesitaba recordarle lo que él ya sabía.

Sin embargo — añadió —. El peso de lo que hacemos es un constante recordatorio de que estamos vivos, y de que aprendimos valiosas lecciones de aquellas cosas que hicimos mal. Estas cargando con los resultados de tus decisiones y estas aquí precisamente porque quieres avanzar a pesar de ellas. Eso es valentía.

Hatori sonrió un poco.

¿Qué te está reteniendo? — preguntó el terapeuta de nuevo — ¿Qué es lo que sientes que no te deja avanzar?

— Estoy... muy enojado — admitió con una sinceridad que no sabía que tenía —. Hasta el último momento creí, pensé que pagaría lo que hizo. Que al igual que nosotros enfrentaría las consecuencias, pero no... mientras estamos aquí encerrados, separados de todos; mientras nos consideran escoria, el... simplemente se zafó.

— Lo que pasó con Akihiko Usami está rodeado de mucho hermetismo — respondió —. Tu rabia es válida, de hecho, es una respuesta natural que la sientas. Pero cuando salgas de aquí, cuando enfrentes tu nueva vida; cuando quieras reconstruirla... ¿Dónde pondrás toda esa rabia que sientes?

Hatori se mostró confundido.

— No entiendo qué quiere decir — dijo.

— lo que quiero decir es que, fuera de estas paredes ¿Hay lugar para tu rabia? No te digo que no la sientas, pero añades más peso a tu pasado con ella. Y yo considero que no es algo que quieras cargar a tu futuro con Chiaki.

Hatori volvió a mirarlo confundido.

Deshacerse de la rabia no es algo factible — sonrió el médico —. Pedirte que dejes esta oficina sin ella es un imposible, pero quiero que pienses en algo en lo que puedas transformar tu rabia, no solo por Akihiko Usami, si no por ti mismo ¿Qué puedes hacer para devolverle al mundo y a ti mismo, un poco de paz?

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? — preguntó Hatori

— Exactamente — reafirmo el hombre —. No debes tener la respuesta ahora mismo, pero de traerte esa rabia a tu futuro ¿No es mejor transformarla en algo en lo que puedas estar en paz contigo?

Hatori lo miro aun con un poco de duda.

No te preocupes si no tienes la respuesta aún. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para descifrarlo, Hatori — le dijo el terapeuta con una sonrisa amable.

Hatori reflexionó un poco, quizás no tendría las respuestas que esperaba o podría encontrar una solución instantánea para todos los sentimientos en su pecho, pero el saber que tenía todo el tiempo que necesitase para descubrirlo era, cuando menos, reconfortante.

— Tengo todo el tiempo de mundo — repitió con una sonrisa.


	4. Nadie

**_Nadie:_**

Había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada llorando después de que se fué.

_"No pudiste proteger a Kou y no vas a hacerlo conmigo"..." Van a matarme en cuanto puedan y tú no vas a poder evitarlo" ._

Ahora que lo pensaba con un poco mas de frialdad, decir eso fue un golpe muy bajo, pero era cierto. No había podido protegerlos, a ninguno.

Recordó a Kou y se abrazó las piernas.

― Necesito un trago― Susurró en voz baja.

Levantó la mirada y miró las luces de los edificios más allá de los barrotes de la pequeña ventana. De morir esa noche eso sería todo; nadie la recordaría con afecto o amor. En los diarios solo hablaban de su desgracia, de todo lo malo que había hecho, e inclusive eso se olvidaría en algunos años.

Pensó en Risako, su única amiga, y aunque hubiese sido algo falso; la extrañó.

― Debe odiarme tanto en este momento― susurró en una voz triste, mucho mas triste de lo que esperaba―. Me iré como llegué... siendo nadie.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó lo poco que le permitió la estrecha celda. Tocó una de las paredes con la palma de la mano y se sintió fría.

― ¿En que cambiaría las cosas disculparme?― se preguntó. Quizás era caer en cuenta de su muerte inminente, pero comenzó a preguntarse muchas cosas, se sentía triste y confundida. Abandonada y sola― ¿Habrá algo para mi allá afuera?

¿Y de ser así? ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Si confiaba en Nowaki y aceptaba colaborar qué? ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso?

― ¿Me puedo enmendar, Kou?― preguntó mirando al techo.

¿Pero que ganaría con enmendarse? ¿Que ganaría diciendo la verdad a todos? Si hundía al Señor Usami, a su único benefactor ¿Quién le daría una oportunidad?

Pensó en Nowaki de nuevo, en ese futuro que le ofreció a Kou y que el creyó inclusive costándole la vida. Incluso Takano y Asahina se arriesgaron. Algo había que tener de bueno que valiera el riesgo.

De repente pensó en que quizás, solo quizás, disculpándose y tratando de enmendar las cosas podría estar cerca de quienes la quisieran en verdad; de quienes la valorasen por quien era realmente y no esa charada de mujer de sociedad que la llenaba de resentimiento porque... sabía que cuando se enterasen de la verdad estaría sola de nuevo.

― Tu lo sabías...― susurró― por eso lo odiabas tanto, Ryuiichirou.

Miró hacia el oscuro pasillo a través de los barrotes y sintió el deseo incontenible de llamarlos, de hacer su soberbia a un lado. De creer. Ya no tenia nada que perder, y quería abrazarlo...tanto.

Quería estar allí, quería recuperar algo.

Se sentó en el catre y volvió a suspirar, sintiendo algunas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

― Ya no quiero estar sola, Kou― sollozó en voz baja―. Así sea mirándolo de lejos, quiero estar donde esté.

Escuchó una chispa cerca de ella y levantó la mirada.

― Misaki― expresó asustada.

― Adiós, Yui― se despidió con una mano mientras arrojó algo hacia ella con la otra. No logró ver donde cayó, tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo antes de que una fuerza violenta la sacudiera hacia el inodoro de la celda estrellándola contra la pared.

Sintió algo atravesarle el vientre causándole un dolor indescriptible que la debilitó rápidamente.

― maldita sea― masculló mientras sentía que la boca se le llenaba de sangre―. Me voy a morir. Me voy a morir sin disculparme, Kou.

Intentó arrastrarse fuera de la celda mientras escuchaba explosiones en las celdas junto a la suya, pero con cada movimiento que hacia, el dolor empeoraba, subiendo hacia su pecho, llevándose el aire.

― Quiero verlo― jadeó―. Quiero decirle que... lo siento.

Reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba para quitarse lo que le atravesaba el abdomen, pero eso solo empeoró todo. Llevándose el resto de sus fuerzas no logró siquiera llegar al pasillo.

― Me duele― jadeó―. Nowaki... me duele...

Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo esperando que el dolor pasara pronto.


	5. Para Avanzar

_**Para Avanzar**_

— Estamos de regreso y en este segmento del programa contamos con un invitado muy especial—. Escucha al animador desde su escritorio con una amplia sonrisa mientras sostiene un grueso libro en las manos—. Quiero que recibamos con un caluroso aplauso al autor de _Los Peones negros_, Ritsu Onodera.

En medio de las luces que le dificultan ver quién está en el público y la sensación de nerviosismo que a pesar de todas las entrevistas no parece mermar, Ritsu saluda con la mano extendida y la sonrisa amplia a todos en el estudio mientras se acerca al escenario y ocupa su asiento frente al animador. Los aplausos duran un par de minutos y varias cámaras lo enfocan al dejar descansar sus manos entre sus piernas y tomar aire para relajarse, pues no se acostumbra a la atención desmedida que recibe desde que publicó el libro.

— Onodera-_san_, es un placer contar con su presencia esta noche— insiste el animador y los aplausos bajan en intensidad hasta hacerse el silencio—. Su libro no solo explora un lado muy oscuro de la justicia de nuestro país, si no que expone de manera cruda, real y sin los adornos que estamos acostumbrados, como uno de los empresarios que considerábamos más exitosos, era en el fondo un criminal desalmado.

Ritsu se siente un poco triste cada vez que escucha ese juicio sobre Akihiko Usami. Y no porque justifique sus actos, sino porque conoce su trasfondo y el miedo que le llevo a proceder de esa manera.

Muchas de las víctimas de Usami aseguran que su libro ofrece una perspectiva, hasta cierto punto, romántica con respecto a su proceder e inclusive le da un carácter de mártir a la forma en la que su carrera criminal termino. Habiendo sido usted mismo una víctima y viviendo la persecución de esta mafia casi de primera mano ¿Considera usted que su obra romantiza lo que Usami hizo excusándola con su infancia problemática y su relación con su padre?

—Bueno, la verdad es que lo que quise transmitir con el libro es que la necesidad de poder nos lleva a tomar decisiones muy desesperadas que no suelen ser las correctas— Responde con voz serena; pues no es la primera vez que escucha esa acusación—. No pretendo de ninguna manera que alguien romantice o justifique lo que Usami hizo; solamente dar luz a un tema que parece ser tabú en nuestra sociedad y que aún nos causa un poco de incomodidad tocar. No todos somos enteramente buenos o malos. Solemos tomar decisiones que nos hacen ver como personas malas cuando queremos proteger las cosas que amamos, cuando sentimos impotencia porque parece no haber salida, o cuando nos sentimos insuficientes para quienes nos rodean. Todo el libro son los testimonios que recogí y las cosas que viví durante el caso. De quienes lo investigaban, de los policías, de los fiscales, de las víctimas de Usami e incluso de algunos que colaboraron con él en su momento porque era la única opción que creían tener. No quiero que se utilice como un homenaje, pero tampoco como un clavo en su tumba. Es un registro de un capitulo trágico que no debería repetirse.

— Y ciertamente ha conseguido iniciar una profunda discusión al respecto— continua el anfitrión desde el escritorio—. Pues muchas de las denuncias hechas en este libro han sido llevadas inclusive a la suprema corte, donde el comité que impulsa la reforma de la Ley de procesos penales, se ha basado en muchas de sus revelaciones para declarar que es necesario un cambio en nuestros procesos judiciales e inclusive carcelarios ¿Cree usted que aún nos falta mucho para que no surjan más Akihiko Usami en nuestra historia?

Ritsu toma aire antes de responder.

— Es un proceso lento. Naturalmente es necesaria una transformación profunda; pero también necesitamos aprender a perdonar y continuar. Sé que es muy difícil para las víctimas escuchar esto, pero en el futuro que deseamos construir donde no hayan más corporaciones Usami que atenten contra nuestras familias, nuestras parejas, nuestras opiniones y nuestro trabajo; no hay lugar para pasados tormentosos sin resolver. Es un camino largo y como todo estará lleno de dificultades, llámeme loco, pero yo lo veo posible.

Observa al anfitrión titubear un poco antes de continuar.

— ¿Es eso lo que le recomendaría a las víctimas entonces? ¿Perdonar a Akihiko Usami? — pregunta con un tono un poco mordaz.

— Absolutamente— responde con seguridad—. El rencor no nos lleva a ningún lado. No es olvidar, es avanzar.

— ¿Usted ha avanzado?

Ritsu se detiene a pensar un poco. Akihiko Usami marcó su destino al enviar a la persona que amaba a asesinarlo. Le obligó a huir, a esconderse, a vivir constantemente en medio de la ansiedad y el miedo. A renunciar a lo que le apasionaba, le hizo perder a An, su mejor amiga en el mundo, incluso un par de veces casi lo llevó a la muerte gracias a los efectos colaterales de la vida de Masamune.

Pero después de haber vivido todo eso, después de regresar a la normalidad, sintió que toda su rabia, que su rencor y su resentimiento solo lo dejarían estancado en ese pasado doloroso y oscuro. Masamune estaba pagando por sus errores; estaba cumpliendo con su parte. Para cumplir con la suya debía honrar a An y a todos aquellos que lo ayudaron con su testimonio, con su reflexión de esa época terrible.

— Solo escribiendo este libro y perdonando pude hacerlo— respondió en un suspiro que lo sorprendió incluso a él.

—Una valiosa lección sin duda, Onodera-_san_— Respondió el animador también sorprendido por semejante declaración.

No nos queda más que recomendarles nuevamente esta valiosa bibliografía que ya se encuentra disponible en todas las librerías del país. Es momento de hacer una pausa, pero al regresar nos estará acompañando el exitoso director…

Cuando regresó a casa se sintió aliviado. Aun temía que alguien le estuviese siguiendo; o que tuviese nuevamente que tomar una maleta escondida debajo de su cama, siempre lista para cuando tuviese que huir. Y aunque con el tiempo, la sensación se hacía cada vez más sencilla de manejar, le hacía preguntarse si algún día dejaría de vivir así.

Miró el calendario. Ese día se cumplían cinco años desde su huida. Pero no había que correr al aeropuerto, no había vuelos que tomar, no había identidades que fingir.

No había nadie vigilando por la ventana; su ausencia siempre le hacía doler el corazón.

—Espero que esto sirva para que tú puedas avanzar, Masamune— susurró apoyando la frente en la ventana.


	6. Cobarde

Cuando abrió la puerta y lo encontró allí casi rompió a llorar.

Después de su matrimonio, era obvio que su relación había acabado y solo se limitarían a verse en la oficina cuando Akihiko lo requiriera.

_"Esto es lo mejor para todos..." _Fue lo último que le dijo el día antes de su boda. En cuanto soltó su mano, Ryuiichirō sintió como una parte de su alma se iba para no volver jamás.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó tratando de mantener la compostura—. Si Akihiko quiere algo puedo ir a su oficina mañana.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó. La voz de Kaoru siempre era acompasada y tranquila; como si a pesar de vivir en el infierno en el que vivía, pudiera llevarlo todo con paciencia y dignidad. Ryuiichirō amaba y odiaba eso de él.

— sí, claro— le invitó a pasar con un nudo en el estómago—. Tampoco es prudente que estés allí parado.

En cuanto entró lo vio recorrer el departamento con la mirada, sintió el inmenso deseo de abrazarlo de nuevo. De sentir su ancha espalda resguardarlo del peligro, pero sabía que terminaría decepcionado de nuevo; Kaoru era un cobarde igual que él.

— ¿Yui?— preguntó.

— No está— respondió cortante—. Y no tengo idea de donde esté.

— Deberías saberlo. Es tu esposa.

Ryuiichirō apretó los dientes.

— Pues no lo sé— se acercó a la licorera y se sirvió un trago—. Demándame.

— Estás bebiendo de nuevo— suspiró Kaoru con pesadez.

— ¿Y quien eres? ¿Mi madre?— reprochó—. No es problema tuyo lo que haga o no.

Kaoru guardó silencio y se quedó mirando hacia el piso. Odiaba su mutismo, odiaba que lo hiciera sentir así. Odiaba tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo sin poder tocarlo, sin poder besarlo; forzándose cada instante a recordarse que lo que sentía era imposible porque habían terminado en manos de la persona más peligrosa del mundo.

»En fin... dime que haces aquí— volvió a preguntar antes de beber lo que quedaba en el vaso de un tirón. Últimamente solo podía llevar el día a día a base de alcohol.

— Quería... ver como estabas— susurró entre avergonzado y culpable. Ryuiichirō se echó a reír.

— Esto es inaudito— espetó con la sonrisa dolida—. Habría preferido no verte nunca más. Esto es doloroso.

— ¿Tu crees que no es difícil para mí?— le preguntó con la expresión compungida— . Yo no quería esto; pero ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

— ¡Decir que no! ¡Eso era lo que quería que hicieras!— exclamó irritado—. Esperé que ese día reunieras el valor de decirme que huyéramos de aquí; que te opusieras a este absurdo, que fueras más valiente que yo, Kaoru. Eso era lo que quería que hicieras...

Sintió como se le formaba un espeso nudo en la garganta y cerró las manos en el borde de la mesa para sostenerse. No quería llorar, no en frente de él.

» Y ahora debo vivir con el peso de hacer infeliz a alguien más— susurró.

— Lo siento— esta vez levantó la mirada y sus ojos penetraron su alma como lo hacían siempre. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Ryuiichirō sentía que no iba a poder soportarlo mucho más. De nuevo se sintió como ese día en que lo conoció; sin nada porque vivir, sin nada que esperar. Una cáscara vacía sin voluntad.

» Prométeme que no harás una locura, Ryuiichirō —. Tenía la expresión seria. Kaoru lo conocía muy bien.

— No puedo prometerte nada—. Se sirvió otro vaso—. Ya no.

Kaoru se levantó del sofá y le sostuvo la mano. Se sentía tan cálida, tan suave como la recordaba. Pudo haberse quedado en ese instante toda la vida.

— Por favor— suplicó.

— No me hables así—. Le sostuvo la mirada—. No me toques. No me lo hagas más difícil.

— Ryuiichirō...— le llamó en un susurro subiendo la mano hacia su rostro. Él solo cerró los ojos ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan débil, tan vulnerable?

— ¿Qué más quieres de mi?— preguntó resignado—. Ya hice lo que me pediste; ya te complací ¿Qué tan miserable debo ser para que no te avergüences más de mi?

En cuanto abrió los ojos encontró los de Kaoru llenos de lágrimas y el corazón se le contrajo de dolor.

— Yo tampoco quería esto— le dijo con la voz débil sin apartar la mano de su rostro. Ryuiichirō no pudo contener más las lagrimas—. Desde ese día... supe que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad te usaría...

Ryuiichirō recordó el día que Akihiko los descubrió. Nunca había temido tanto por su vida ni había visto a Kaoru tan asustado.

» Yo no podría permitirlo— juntó la frente con la suya y no pudo contener un sollozo—. Lamento haber sido un cobarde...

Ryuiichirō se aferró a la solapa de su saco con fuerza mientras rompía a llorar. En el fondo de sí mismo había esperado tanto que viniera a buscarlo, que rompiera el silencio, que le diera una explicación.

» Aunque fuera desde lejos—. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a él—... o eso creí.

— Yo no puedo más— terminó por confesar correspondiéndole al abrazo—. Kaoru por favor...

Acercó los labios a los suyos y lo besó. Lo extrañaba tanto, lo quería tanto; por más que se obligase no podía llegar a odiarlo, porque siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que Kaoru hacía lo que hacía para protegerlo. Siempre hacía eso.

Sintió sus manos acariciar su espalda por debajo de la ropa y un ardor febril se apoderó de él. Quería llevarlo a su cama fuera cuales fueran las consecuencias.

Escucharon la perilla de la puerta y el ruido de las bolsas al caer al suelo.

— ¿Qué significa esto?—. Era Yui.


	7. La Bala

_**La Bala:**_

Cuando volvió al edificio sintió que las piernas cedían ante el peso de lo que acababa de hacer.

Si cerraba los ojos volvía a sentir la presión en el pecho, el frío en las palmas de las manos, el ardor en la vista mientras se forzaba a mantener el pulso; a cumplir con su parte del trato. Aunque sabía que no podría vivir con las consecuencias.

Cada respiración se le hacía más difícil; el silbido que le había quedado en los tímpanos después de haber disparado no se iba. La imagen de la bala rompiendo la distancia entre los dos hasta cruzar el cráneo de su víctima; verlo desplomarse mientras la muchedumbre se preguntaba que pasó y aprovechar la confusión para huir.

La garganta le escocía y sentía el estómago apretado en un grueso nudo; el corazón retumbando en las sienes alterándole la vista y desorientándolo. Se sentía débil, confundido, asqueado de sí mismo.

Al verse las palmas de las manos, aún estaban manchadas de sangre. No importaba con cuantos guantes las cubriera, él sabía que estaba allí, sabía lo que había hecho.

Casi sin quererlo comenzó a llorar. No iba a poder soportar la culpa y cada vez que intentara mirar hacia adelante, el peso de su conciencia se lo recordaría.

— ¿Nowaki?— escuchó que lo llamaban, pero no sabía identificar quien era— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Oye, Nowaki!

Quería gritar, pero no podía. Algo le pesaba dentro del pecho y respirar era cada vez más difícil. Las manos le temblaban y sentía escalofríos en la espalda. Lo único que pudo hacer fue extender las manos hacia el frente; si había alguien allí que pudiese ayudarlo a respirar al menos.

¡Mírame!— le dijo sosteniendo sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía los ojos color del ámbar y su voz aunque fuerte, era pausada y tranquila—. No me quites los ojos de encima... respira.

Nowaki obedeció. Le sostuvo la mirada mientras hacía el esfuerzo de controlar su respiración. Sintió las manos sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras la sensación de ahogo pasaba lentamente, volviendo a recuperar la sensación de realidad.

— ¿Ma...samune?— preguntó confundido. Quizás era el que menos esperaba que lo ayudara.

— Sí, soy yo— respondió sin soltar su agarre; parecía que sabía lo que hacía—. Trata de respirar lentamente, si no te vas a marear.

Asintió con la cabeza y entre respiraciones profundas sintió que recuperaba el control sobre sí mismo; sin embargo no dejaba de dolerle lo que había hecho.

Había sido su primera misión después de meses de entrenamiento. La primera vez que había disparado a alguien.

— Y-yo...— intentó balbucear, pero no podía ponerlo en palabras. Al hacerlo confirmaría en lo que se había convertido.

— Ya lo sé— respondió Masamune con pesar—. Lo sé...

Sintió de nuevo como se le formaba un espeso nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Él no quería hacerlo, nunca quiso hacerlo; pero qué otra opción tenía, de qué otra manera podría haber saldado su deuda.

Sus padres y hermanos por fin tendrían una vida tranquila, solo tenía que sacrificarse; solo tenía que aguantar. Quizás, solo quizás algún día la sensación se iría.


End file.
